


Katabasis

by GentleTisiphone



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Inspired by LateToThePartie's work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleTisiphone/pseuds/GentleTisiphone
Summary: Katabasis: a descent to the underworld.Persephone, too often called Kore, was born to the Earth and Sky, but her destiny lies below the earth in the vast, dark reaches of the underworld.Someone might have bothered to tell Hades that.In which gods are born for their positions and Persephone was always the Queen of the Dead, its just that nobody bothered to notice it until Hades and Persephone have a chance encounter.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 135





	1. Cacophony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Persephone sometimes hears voices, but she's sure its totally cool (hopefully).

The last few days had been loud days.

For as long as Persephone could remember (which being a goddess meant birth) she could hear the call of voices far in the distance. They were typically muffled and quiet, some sad, some angry, but constant and unceasing. Sometimes they rose to a terrible din, almost drowning out her own thoughts, but most often they were muted. One thing remained true though, they never completely quieted.

Her mother had always written it off as a goddess hearing the petitions and prayers of her worshipers. Once, for a blessedly short period of time, Demeter had even tried explaining it as the voices of plants… but that idea was quickly abandoned and the whole thing written off as a child’s flight of fancy. For that is what Persephone was to her mother, a child and nothing more. 

Persephone knew they laughed at her. Her many half brothers and sisters, even minor gods and goddess and nymphs, they thought her to be a great joke. 

Demeter’s precious, little maiden; trapped forever in her mother’s shadow.

Mortals didn’t even call her by her name, she was Kore to them. Her mother’s diminutive pet name for her was better known than her own true name, given to her by the Moirai through her father. They worshiped the Earth Mother, Lady Demeter and her maiden daughter, Lady Kore. Spring and harvest, sow and reap, two parts to one whole.

It wasn’t that Persephone was ungrateful to her mother. Surely there wasn’t a better mother in existence. It was part of Demeter’s nature to care and nurture, in truth it certainly allowed Persephone to feel a measure of safety many women, mortal or divine, did not enjoy. She’d seen enough nymphs and mortal women used and abused by gods and mortal men alike, her own father and brothers among them, to know that her mother truly had her best interests at heart.

But being treated eternally as a child and to have her powers and gifts diminished to at part of her mother’s own domain grated on her nerves.

She felt like a trimmed tree, forced to grow into an unnatural shape, pruned and stunted and not fully herself.

Additionally, despite Demeter’s continued implications Persephone had no great desire to be sworn to maidenhood. Though she greatly respected warm Hestia, magnificent Athena, and fierce Artemis, she couldn’t help but long for a different life. One of her own, not dictated by her mother or sacred vows to innocence. 

She was the Spring Goddess, damn them to the Pit. Didn’t anyone bother to notice what everyone and everything got up to in the spring? Did anyone with two wits to scratch together really think she didn’t notice?

Did anyone not realize that, while she knew enough of the aggressive nature of many of the gods, she actually was interested in activities of a more carnal nature?

Beneath her feet she could feel the warm energy of the earth, mother Gaia, pulsing and calling to her. Her mother preferred the surface of the fertile earth, but Persephone often allowed her awareness to drift down, down, down. Deep into the dark where the thrum of power pulled her and called her by name and-

“Kore, my sweet!” Demeter’s voice broke through Persephone’s musings. 

Not that name, she thought, and with a bitter sigh began her way back to her mother’s side. She immediately felt guilt for wishing her mother would have given her a few more moments to herself.

Persephone was well aware that if she wished to be treated differently it was up to her to tell her mother. Sitting about sulking would do her no good if she never made the first changes herself. After all, Artemis awaited permission from no one, maybe it was time to do the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Demeter strode out the door the next morning she reminded Persephone that she would be back in three days, and that, as always, there was a veritable army of nymphs should she need anything.

And after assuring her mother that she would not wander far afield or have any callers, and reminding her mother of the time required to journey from their current residence in lands surrounding Nysa to seek out Hestia on Olympus, Persephone waved her off as her chariot sped away.

Indeed much of the first day passed uneventfully but for the usual frolicking and gossiping. Persephone did not much mind, as in her mother’s absence the gossip was far more licentious than usual. The nymphs were full of particularly good gossip regarding Apollo and his latest pursuits.

But the second day dawned to a new concern. A volcano which sat on the slopes above their home had ever lain dormant, but now smoke rose from its peak and there was an energy running through the ground below that Persephone felt in her bones.

As the volcano smoked Persephone couldn’t help but be drawn up the mountain. The call of many voices seemed to beckon her upwards along the slope. Though only a closing in on seven centuries old Persephone couldn’t recall a time she’d ever ventured near an active volcano. Even in Sicily she and her mother kept themselves well away from Etna and the sleeping beast below. 

But here in, in the countryside near to Nysa there was not threat of a slumbering monster, only a volcano, which was no concern at all to one of the undying gods. 

“Volcanoes are gateways to the Underworld sweetling,” her mother had explained once. “It is a dreadful place full of death and the dead and is no concern of yours. You are goddess of life.” 

Now mother was not here to stop her or to dismiss her thoughts on the matter. Which meant she was free to do as she wanted and to follow the call of her powers where she would.

And so up the slope she trod. Further and farther away from the companions her mother left her with and the safety of the harvest goddess’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 100% blame LateToThePartie for this. I was reading her excellent work "The Harsh Light of the Morning After" and was completely inspired by the (very steamy) volcano scene in chapter 13. If you haven't read it go do that now: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745858
> 
> Since I basically stole the idea of her scene and then ran away with it to some bizarre fantasy land, but I did clear it with her first, so I guess I have some self control. 
> 
> Honestly I'm not sure exactly how far this will go and how much plot there will be, but I wanted to do a Hades and Persephone myth with a few specific features:
> 
> 1) Persephone is neither a shrinking, childish maiden to be abducted nor a kick ass amazing goddess who is just so, so oppressed by her mother. But I am playing with the idea that she was always Queen of the Underworld and just hadn't realized it (or met her husband) yet.
> 
> 2) Demeter is not bat shit crazy. Listen y'all, mythology is is rife with terrible situations and horrible violence, especially against young, beautiful women. (Seriously the safest thing you could be in ancient Greece is mediocre.) I do not blame Demeter for looking out for her daughter. I want to do a realistic take on an over protective mother who loves and respects her child, and a lot their issues comes down to communication, which is a two way street. Demeter definitely smothers Persephone, and it is a tough mother but so long as Persephone does nothing about it or says nothing about it, she really has no room to complain. Communication is the foundation of healthy relationships people! Either speak up or stop moping sister!
> 
> 3) Hades is well adjusted and not angst-y, hyper dominating, or tormented. Don't get me wrong, I love Lore Olympus, and I've read many a smutty-romance-novel-no-apologies-hyper-manly Hades fic some authors write, but that's not my jam. (At least not for this story.) At most you'll get a slightly confused and taciturn Hades which other people read as angry or implacable.
> 
> 4) Though I am well aware that Greek mythology is full of sexual violence this fic will not be, in fact I aim to try and avoid it at all costs, its vaguely referenced but nothing more and no specifics. This is pure escapism ladies and gentlemen, so no heavy thoughts allowed.
> 
> Also I've only just gotten back into writing, so there is no beta on this. Sorry everyone, but its written while my spawn tries to smash my keyboard, any typos are his fault. (That's my story and I'm sticking to it.)


	2. Ascent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the the Lord of the Dead, downstage (obviously).

Rarely did the Lord of the Dead surrender himself to sleep and even more rarely did he dream.

But last night he had indulged in the former and thus found himself subjected to the latter. 

He couldn’t recall the specifics of what Morpheus had haunted him with. But as his mind rose to consciousness his heart clung to the vestiges of his dream: soft hands, soft sighs, a transcendent warmth, and a sweet, sweet smell.

With a rare sigh of his own Aidoneus, more often called Hades, Lord of the Underworld, first born of Rhea and Kronos forced the last traces of sleep from his mind and buried any lingering longing deep in his heart. 

As few and far between as his dreaming may be, at least it was consistent in its content. Thousands of years of loneliness was slowly making him lovelorn, if only in the secrecy of his own chambers. 

Hades had long since accepted his lot in the universe. Truly he did not envy his brothers their domains. Mortals liked to tell the tale of Hades being tricked into the Underworld, often a convoluted story with the drawing of lots and cheating and some other nonsense, but in truth gods were born what they were with gifts and powers meted out by the workings of the Fates. Such that the gods of Olympus drew their strength from the Upperworld and the mortals there in, so did Hades draw his own power from the Underworld and the souls he ruled over. Even before he wore his crown all of Chthonia called out to him and lent him its power as he needed it.

Sometimes though, he did envy them the ease by which they found and kept company. 

Not that Hades had any desire for the constant stream of different lovers who found their way to the beds of his brothers and nephews, but, remembering the warmth and contentment of his dream, he could admit to desiring a companion in his realm, and in his bed (if he was being honest).

Even for the fearsome Lord of the Dead it was be easy enough to find nymphs willing to lay with him, and over the thousands of years of his life had indulged on a rare occasion, but Hades had long ago decided such inconsistency was neither in his nature or to his liking. The Underworld deserved a queen, and, he could admit to himself, he longed a wife to be at his side.

For the moment though there was work to be done, and if he lay about sulking in his bed no one else was going to do it.

Not every god had the leisure time to transform into a swan or a cuckoo (or a shower of light or a bull or whatever nonsense his youngest brother was about lately) and go about chasing mortal maidens, he thought with a roll of his dark eyes.

His morning started with a small meal to break his fast, then he stretched his consciousness throughout his kingdom to make sure all was well. 

And, as per usual, it was. Unlike the world above which often suffered at the whims of the Olympians the Underworld tended to run smoothly under his direction. Any issues were dealt with swiftly before they grew into larger problems. 

For all that mortals feared him desperately and couldn’t even bring themselves to say his name (his list of epithets was absurdly long at this point) the deities under his rule felt no hesitation in seeking him out with concerns. 

He found that good leadership meant balancing being stern and approachable, and this made the running of his kingdom far easier then allowing temper or impulses rule his actions. While his word was absolute he was not so hardheaded that he could not heed advice or change course as needed. 

And though he had a reputation for being unforgiving he was very understanding of his subjects and even mortal shades. Good intent and sincere regret counted for far more than many realized.

So all seemed to be well in the Underworld, the souls of the dead called out in a low dissonant clamor that he easily ignored, the divine denizens were all going about their appointed tasks as needed, and though there had been an increase in souls of late (thanks to his delightful nephew Ares no doubt) if there were not further interruptions he should be able to get back to schedule with-

Damn. Well, that isn’t good, he thought, feeling a volcano in the vicinity of Nysa stirring. 

He’d need to check his records, but he was quite sure that it was not slated to erupt anytime in the next three centuries. 

How had that happened?

A warm feeling crept of up the back of his neck as he remembered fragments of last night’s dream. How terribly embarrassing… hopefully if anyone realized the connection then he could pretend it was caused by bad temper, and not the longings of a god thousands of years of age who apparently was dreaming like an Athenian youth.

Even if he was reasonably sure of the cause of the volcanic activity he felt obliged to check in on it in person. Best to head out early, make sure all was well, and get home before he found himself too far behind in his day. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was easy enough to make his way to the volcano in question, great distance meant nothing in the Underworld, and Hades soon found himself standing among fragrant orchards and fertile fields as he observed the volcano dispassionately. 

While the change of scenery brought about by his journey to the Upperworld was pleasant enough, he had enough work as the God of the Dead to dredge through without needing to visit a volcano that was nowhere near scheduled to erupt.

With Ares and Athena going at it again he, Hermes, Thanatos, Charon, and everyone who played a part in a mortal’s journey to the afterlife would be up to their neck in backlog if they slacked off.

As he approached the caldera he realized he wasn’t alone and looked about to see what foolish mortal was lingering so close to certain death.

And, he thought with grim humor to himself, lingering so close to the King of Death.

To Hades surprise it was a young woman, and a particularly beautiful if he was being honest with himself. 

Studying her more closely he realized that she practically crackled with the spark of divinity. 

A Goddess, and a powerful one at that, but one he was unfamiliar with. 

Not that that was a particularly strong statement. Hades didn’t make it his business to spend time on Olympus, and the gods of the above certainly didn’t go out of their way to seek him out below. 

Her hair was worn loosely in the manner of an unmarried maid, it was a deep dark brown which put him to mind of rich, fertile soil and her skin glowed with the health and youth of a maiden who spent many hours under Helios’s rays. It was a comely combination on her already striking features and frame.

Hades had seen many a pretty goddess in his time however, and right now he had a volcano to check up on. Then he needed to return below to try and make headway into the masses of shades doubtlessly gathering in his halls.

Resolving himself to think nothing more of her Hades prepared to continue on his path upwards when he felt the tug of his own powers responding to the presence of the underworld nearby. Not just the presence of the underworld, but of a Chthonic God.

His eyes immediately snapped back to the goddess, and drawing on his power he viewed her now while taking in her divine nature as well. Sure enough she was drawing power from the underworld, indeed he could see it reach out to her in kind and he could hear the voices of the dead there in calling to her. 

She seemed to be skating along the surface of her powers, whatever they were, like a stone skipping across a pond. 

Who was she?

He stretched his mind to the different gods and goddess who called his realm home and couldn’t recall any of them having such a child. 

It was impossible to tell her age. Gods aged as quickly or as slowly as they liked or needed to, Zeus and Hera’s daughter Hebe had remained as a child since she was born nearly four hundred years ago. But he was at least certain that the goddess before him no child. He considered her, taking in her sloping figure complete with gently rounded hips, a slender waist, and a generous bosom, a goddess in full bloom.

Surely he would have noticed a goddess as glorious as she if she were from the Underworld. 

She was magnificent. Where before he had noted her presence with only passing interest, such as he felt for the other gods of the above, now he could not take his eyes from her.

For the first time (ever, he noted) he felt a desire to meet someone. Not only did he want to meet her, he found himself wanting to impress her. What an odd sensation. 

Why should he care what some- 

“Hello.”

Aidoneus, Hades, Receiver of Many, the Hospitable One, Judge of Souls, absolutely did not startle. 

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t even realize that she had turned to face him and with a curious expression began her way over to him.

She had a pleasant voice, not high pitched like so many immortal females. It was smooth and reminded him of honey. 

Why was he comparing her voice to honey?

“Greetings Goddess, my apologies, but I don’t believe we have met before.” He may not be considered charming like Zeus nor affable like Poseidon, but he could at least manage diplomacy. In fact he was often praised for his diplomacy, he just preferred it when he knew all the variables, or rather, the participants of a conversation before engaging in it. Hades hated to be at a disadvantage.

She was clearly eyeing his dark clothing, made of rich fabrics and the himation embroidered with gold thread. Her gaze locked on the bident and her hazel eyes widened. 

Ah, well then, that would certainly give away his identity rather swiftly. But maybe (if he was lucky) she wasn’t very smart and wouldn’t realize-

“If any apologies are owed then they are mine, Lord Hades. Forgive me for approaching you so rudely,” she interrupted his thoughts again with an elegant bow. 

Damn.

She didn’t seem afraid of him at least, but certainly cautious. Not that he could blame her, gods had a reputation for short tempers.

“No forgiveness is necessary, my Lady…” he let his own voice trail off as he held out his hand in the hopes she would place hers within it.

Touching her skin might allow him to sense more of her divine nature and hopefully solve some of her mystery.

“Persephone, my Lord, daughter of Demeter.” She took his offered hand gently and for a moment he considered the size difference between them. Her hand was slender and much smaller than his own, with delicate looking wrists. He knew (given the chance) he could have easily enclosed her wrist with his thumb and forefinger. Her skin was warm and golden bronze compared to his own paler skin. 

Really all of her was relatively slender compared to his own form. And although she was tall for a goddess she was still dwarfed by his height, with her head coming up just under his chin.

Persephone, Demeter’s child by Zeus. 

How she was begat had been the topic of many rumors quite a few centuries ago, rumors which were so prevalent that even the gods of the Underworld heard them. Neither parent deigned to comment on the interlude, nor, surprisingly had Hera, which had only caused rumors to spin all the faster. He remembered thinking at the time that Bringer of Death was an odd name for a daughter of the god of the Sky and the goddess of the bountiful Earth, yet her she stood before him, calling on the power of his own realm.

Bringer of death indeed. 

In her touch he could feel the call of the Underworld, it churned and heaved, and did she have any idea what lay at her fingertips? Hades was uncomfortably aware of how his own power was calling to hers, reaching out as if trying to meet her own. 

If Hades didn’t have such firm control of himself he might have shuddered at the intimacy of the sensation.

Other parts of him awoke and started calling as well… She was even more lovely up close and he could smell the sweetness of the honeysuckles that bloomed in her hair… he was swiftly and mercilessly reminded of his dream. 

The growing concern on her face made him realize he was still holding her hand. Turning it over he pressed a kiss to her knuckles and reluctantly released it.

Sweet Gaia, was he turning into one of his lovesick nephews?

“Well met Persephone, daughter of Demeter and Zeus. May I ask what drew the Goddess of Spring up to a volcano?” He asked fully knowing the answer. Knowing what he did of her parents he made sure to name her mother first, no doubt his brother had as little to do with rearing this child as he did any of his others.

And how, by Kronos’s castrated balls, had Zeus and Demeter managed to produce a Chthonic Goddess?

A blush spread across her cheeks and she looked to the ground. 

Was she shy? No, that wasn’t right.

Perhaps embarrassed? Something in him whispered that this was closer to the truth. 

Typically Hades had little sense of what others were feeling when he spoke to them, nor did he care (which likely contributed to why so few beings sought out his conversation) but he found this goddess easy to understand.

“You will think me quite mad,” she responded.

“Considering the family which we both may lay claim to I find that unlikely. That bar is set rather low.” He replied dryly.

Persephone let out a quiet huff of laughter, which Hades found absurdly appealing. Even more appealing was that she didn’t break out into a giggle. 

For a moment Hades was concerned that he was in fact the one going mad.

“I could swear I was being called up here.” She told him, meeting his eyes again with her own. She twisted her mouth into an odd sort of expression, definitely embarrassment. “Sometimes I hear distant voices and this morning I thought I heard them coming from…” she trailed off vaguely gesturing with her arm up towards the caldera. “I know its foolish.” She finished with a sigh.

It was the least foolish thing he’d ever heard. Who had told her that listening to her powers was foolish?

Ah, yes. Probably an Olympian who had no idea how the Underworld worked.

No, that was ungenerous of him, why would any Olympian think that this daughter of earth and sky would draw power from the Underworld. If he were not lord of all below the earth he too would be blind to her chthonic powers.

“Only sometimes?” he asked, tucking his first two fingers under her chin to make her look at him again.

Her brow furrowed in confusion, likely unused to being taken seriously for her word.

“All the time really.” She answered him guilelessly.

That was what he thought.

Hades felt like an ass and a lecher and the lowest of beasts but he truly couldn’t remember ever having been so close to throwing a woman on the ground and having his way with her. Everything in him was calling out to her. Even at the small connection of his fingertips to her chin he could feel his power again reaching towards hers, this time he could feel hers reaching back.

Did she not feel it as well?

But as he had somehow sensed her embarrassment earlier he could feel her discomfort now. Not only her discomfort, he noted, he could also feel her draw away from the power of Chthonia.

Did she not realize the power that could be at her command if she only willed it? 

The Underworld was his domain but suddenly, on the same morning that he had dreamt of a queen, he was found himself in front of a beautiful goddess who’s entire person seemed to be designed to entice him and who’s every action drew him in further; a goddess who could access his own source of power.

A visit to the Moirai was definitely in order, now to manage a dignified exit without offending her-

“Forgive me, but I think I must return to the nymphs my mother left me with.” She spoke with a slight smile.

Perfect. While Hades could have enjoyably spent more time in her presence he also wanted answers, and (if he was honest) he didn't want to say the wrong thing and put the lovely goddess off of his company. Typically easy social exchanges didn’t happen to him, as he managed to make other uncomfortable, be it through his serious continence or taciturn nature. Often though it was merely the fact that he was the King of the Underworld and most other beings didn’t like to think about death, even those that were immortal.

But Persephone had managed to gracefully end the conversation and cause him no offense, which meant he had avoided causing her offense.

Not that he cared about causing her offense… that lie sounded false even in his own thoughts.

Even if he was struck by the desire to linger here in the radiant presence of the Goddess of Spring, he also knew he needed to return to the Underworld as swiftly as possible. He couldn’t pass up the opportunity she so gracefully handed him.

“Of course my lady,” he murmured, then feeling bold, he caught her hand once more, pressing his lips to her fingertips in a lingering kiss. 

The Underworld called, and he had answers to find.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Later as Persephone basked in the warmth of the afternoon sun, surrounded by nymphs and flowers, she thought back on her interaction with the imposing, black haired god.

Persephone realized that despite how handsome and soft-spoken Hades was she should be getting back down the mountainside and to her mother’s home. Even the gentlest of gods, of which Hades was purportedly not, had tempers, and she was well aware it was best to avoid them. Wrath was something that plagued them all, not just Ares.

Furthermore, Hades was the Lord of the Underworld, king of a third of the cosmos and certainly did not need to be standing on the side of a mountain watching over a minor earth goddess like a nursemaid. 

Truly though, it was the first time she had gotten to be alone with a god. Typically her mother or companions ran interference to keep Persephone from being at risk of untoward advances. Now she replayed the experience in her mind to be stored away like a treasure.

In the touch of Hades hand on her own she had felt not threats, but instead a deep longing, as if the hole within her heart was suddenly a gaping chasm. She had known something was missing, but until now ignorance had kept the pain a small ache. Now she burned. As she examined the feeling she realized that it was not something so simple as lust. 

Despite her mother’s best efforts she had felt lust before. 

If she touched him again would the ache in her chest worsen or resolve?

His hand had been so large and warm as it enclosed her own. His imposing figure next to her had a similar effect and she considered it was not just his height, but his broad build (broader than Hermes or Apollo, more like the warrior build of Ares) that had warmth pooling low in her belly. That and his powerful presence, her skin still pricked with it. 

The heady feeling of having those dark, dark eyes locked onto her, had lingered as well. When was the last time someone had truly listened to her words? When had anyone, ever, given her the full focus of their attention? 

She realized she wanted more of that presence, more of his attention and company. 

She could still feel the rough catch of calluses on his fingers and palm, and she wanted to know what that hand would feel like running up her-

She had beat a hasty retreat.

She was only slightly ashamed of her cowardice, but better to flee then to bodily throw herself upon her uncle-twice-over.

She had needed to regroup and collect herself, but now she wanted to see him again, she wanted to speak with him again.

To do so however she needed to start strategizing.

Good thing there was a goddess for that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is actually the part of the story I wrote first. I couldn't get LateToThePartie 's scene out of my head and suddenly I was 2000+ words into a story where Hades and Persephone met for the first time at a volcano.
> 
> Which, again, if you haven't read it here is the link to story that inspired this one https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745858


	3. A Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which both Persephone and Hades try to gather information without drawing attention to the fact that they are gathering information.

Could gods go mad? 

Hades pondered the thought as he stood listening to the three Moirai quarrel among themselves. He had questioned his sanity earlier when in the radiant presence of the Goddess of Spring and now he felt inclined to do so again.

Would he know if he was going mad?

His encounter at the volcano in Nysa haunted him in his waking hours and he didn’t dare sleep for fear of what dreams if might bring.

Persephone, Bringer of Death. He wanted to secret her away with him, hid them both from the world so that he could unravel her mysteries. 

He wanted to feel her skin against his own and feel her power synchronize with his.

Just the thought of her made the ichor in his veins burn like molten gold.

Refocusing on the present he was struck again by the urge to sigh. He had been wasting a great deal of breath on sighing in the last two days.

He really should have known better than to try and get a straight answer from the fates, they always responded in riddles and vagaries that made perfect sense in hindsight but made him grind his teeth in the present.

He knew, in his bones, that Persephone was a Chthonic Goddess. And he was starting to suspect that her destiny was bound to his.

Though Hades wasn’t prone to optimism or wishful thinking he couldn’t help but be concerned that he was dabbling in both at the moment. If he couldn’t get an answer in the Underworld, he sent a subtle side glare at the three bickering sisters, then perhaps he could gather intelligence in the Upperworld.

Going to Olympus was to be avoided if one had any interest in maintaining their dignity, but desperate times called for desperate measures. It was time to talk to his baby brother.

Hades let out another sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You want my help with what?” Athena asked for the second time, still as confused at the first time around. 

It was a novel feeling for the Goddess of Wisdom, Warfare, and Weaving.

She considered the feeling with brief interest, decided she didn’t like it, and resolved to not feel it again.

“I just need to broaden my knowledge base to include the underworld and all the deities there in,” Persephone responded with a beatific smile.

She hoped she looked convincing, she had often been told by Hermes that she couldn’t lie to save the life of a newborn kitten. 

The flat look that Athena gave her didn’t seem promising.

It had taken little convincing to for her mother to allow the patroness of Athens to visit them in Nysa. Time spent with a virgin goddess who could potentially persuade her recalcitrant daughter to take up the same oaths? Athen’s harvest would be bountiful indeed.

“The pursuit of knowledge is always noble my sister,” Athena began diplomatically. “But I can’t help but be curious, where does this new interest come from?” 

Persephone considered Athena, grey eyed and lovely.

“I don’t suppose you would accept that I seek personal edification for its own sake?” Persephone asked wryly.

“I do not wish to offend you sweet sister, but you have never sought to do so before.”

This was why Persephone enjoyed Athena’s company. Her dry wit was gently dispersed and, though she had the right of it, in that Persephone had never before sought to broaden her knowledge of the world, there was not censure in her words. To Athena it was merely an observation. 

Had it been her mother the words would have been designed to end both the conversation and the pursuit of answers, neither to be addressed again.

The Goddess of Spring took a deep, bracing breath.

“A volcano near Nysa was active and I went up to see what was happening and I was drawn up the mountain and when I got there Hades was there and we spoke and he kissed my hand and I can’t stop thinking of it and I want to speak with him again and I don’t want to seem an ignorant girl-child when I do and I don’t want my mother to find out.” 

With nary a break nor breath Persephone rushed through her tale, trying to keep the details as sparse as possible, especially avoiding the call of voices and the liquid fire of Hades' touch, while still conveying the main point of the narrative: she wanted to see the Lord of the Dead again.

Athena blinked at her, apparently stunned at the speed at which Persephone relayed the situation. The resemblance between the Goddess of Wisdom and her pet owl was not lost on the Goddess of Spring.

Then those lovely grey eyes narrowed and inspected Persephone as if trying to peer into her soul. 

“You met Hades, you want to see him again, and you don’t want your mother to find out.”

“That is the long and short of it.” 

Then, to Persephone’s surprise, Athena decided further reason was unnecessary and launched into a long, and exceedingly detailed discourse on the history, nature, and deities of the underworld. Hours later Persephone felt like her mind had been over-stuffed. 

Sweet mother Gaia. She wanted information on Hades, now she could probably write a epic poem on the history of the Underworld.

"-but honestly the best source for additional is probably Hecate, or," Athena gave a sly glance," perhaps its best if you seek information from the Lord of the Underworld himself."

Persephone could feel the flush trying to rise on her cheeks, "I shall seek out Lady Hecate at your suggestion." She managed to choke out, though she was sure she didn't sound as dignified as she hoped.

"And sister, if you would not mind..."

Athena placed a hand over her own chest, "I shall tell no one of our conversation, least of all your beloved lady mother."

Relief coursed through Persephone, Athena at least could be trusted to not spread gossip, unless of course you wanted that gossip to be spread.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Olympus was beautiful, Hades could easily admit that. Its beauty was so different from Chthonia, they were nigh unto opposites. The moment he appeared a nymph rushed forward to offer him wine and to make excuses that his younger brother, 'Far Seeing Zeus,' the girl had sighed out like a caress, (Hades did not roll his eyes) was busy in an important meeting, but would be there shortly to meet him on the balcony off of the great throne room. She nattered on as she led him there, until she realized he was not responding in anyway and her conversation awkwardly trailed off.

The odds that Zeus's important meeting involved his cock were disturbingly high. 

Fates preserve him. Beautiful Olympus may be, but coming here was an exercise in insanity. Maybe it wasn't too soon to leave and-

"Elder brother!" Too late. Zeus's jovial shout boomed through the halls like the thunder he controlled. The grin on the King of the Heavens' face lit up his entire countenance and Hades felt a twinge of guilt. For all that he avoided his siblings they continued to hold him in high esteem and affection. They, all of them, had their flaws (himself included) but as surely as the sun rose and set they were his kin, he should try to call upon them more often.

Starting with calling on Demeter and her resplendent daughter. 

Which brought him back to the purpose of his being on Olympus. 

"Zeus, you look well. When I was told you were in an important meeting I didn't think to see you so... quickly." 

The Thunderer let out another booming laugh. "My meeting, as it were, began very early this morning, I assure you there was nothing 'quick' about it."

This time Hades did nothing to hide his eye roll, he deserved that for setting up the double entendre.

"I trust any conversation I have with you can be held in absolute confidence?"

Zeus gave him a wounded look, his clear blue eyes growing large with over exaggerated hurt, "Brother, of course, everything we discuss-"

"Swear it." Sometimes Hades wondered if this is what is was like to parent a particularly willful child. It wasn't that Zeus meant to misbehave, he just couldn't help himself once temptation arose.

Zeus must have sensed the seriousness of the discussion because he placed a palm flat over his heart, "You have my word."

"Its good to have your word, for if Demeter gets wind of this she'll have parts of me that I'm quite attached to." Hades admitted.

"Oh? Whatever for? Did you spoil a field of hers or something? Or did you despoil a nymph of her's?" Zeus gave a leer and Hades felt a flush rise up the back of his neck again.

"There was no despoiling," he ground out.

"Ah, but you would have it liked it if there were?" The younger god asked shrewdly. His light eyes narrowed as they took in the uncomfortable countenance of his older, much more serious brother. Hades preferred his lot in life and was happy in his divine role (though Zeus couldn't imagine feeling the same had he been born for the Underworld) and Zeus always felt that if there was anything within his power to grant Hades he would be happy to do so. 

Mortals painted a bleak picture of their familial relationships, but truth be told there were too few of them to not get along. For all eternity they were bound together, no point in making it difficult for any of them. (Or any more difficult than his robust love life already made it... he should really give Hera a gift, something grand... maybe an island?)

Hades had practically raised their siblings in the pit of Kronos' stomach, he had been the first into the fray and the last off of the battlefield during the Titanomachy, he ruled his kingdom with such calm assurance and competence that Zeus never (truly never) had to step in to correct an issue. 

Zeus was self aware enough to realize that neither he nor any of the other Olympians could boast to perform their duties so well.

And furthermore, Hades asked for nothing. 

Other gods, immortals, and mortals asked for favors or tokens or blessings or countless other things; but not Hades. What Hades did not have he did without.

So, if Hades wanted something, then he was going to do his best to provide it. Even if it meant having to sooth ruffled feathers later.

"I don't believe I ever met your daughter with Demeter before."

For few moments Zeus just stared at Hades, completely uncomprehending at the turn this conversation had taken.

"...no? Well my apologies. Demeter is rather protective of her and in truth I have respected our sister's wishes to keep my distance." 

Considering his brother further Zeus decided to continue speaking, despite Hades (unpardonably rude) habit on not giving responses.

"Persephone is a few hundred years old now, six maybe seven? Its a rare occasion that I actually get to see her, as Demeter does her best to keep her away from Olympus and from the other gods as well."

Dark eyes focused entirely on him and Zeus couldn't help but wonder if this was what the shades of dead mortals felt like then they were receiving judgment. 

"What of her divine nature?"

Today was a day for surprises, Zeus mused. 

"Demeter had always given to imply it was tied to her own gift." He answered. "Sort of a package deal, spring and harvest, new growth and bounty, you know, that sort of thing."

Hades, again, kept his silence, but his brow furrowed.

"Unless you have reason to believe otherwise, brother?"

Hades felt like grinding his teeth, or worse, wasting breath on yet another sigh.

"I happened to encounter her at a volcano near Nysa." He admitted, gazing out across the gardens. 

"Oh did you," This conversation had just become far more interesting. "You know, Demeter refers to her almost exclusively as Kore... did you come to me to ask if you could relieve her of that particular epitaph?"

"Relieve her- No!" 

Yes.

Damn it all.

"I came to you because you are her father, unless I am sorely mistaken?" Hades decided the best course of action was to press forward with the conversation and away from thoughts involving he and Persephone divesting her of the title 'maiden.'

"I am," Zeus replied blithely, clearly enjoying himself now.

"And you are not aware that she is a Chthonic goddess? Or draws at least some portion of her divinity from the Underworld?"

Zeus, spit out the mouthful of wine her had been about to swallow, he was no longer enjoying himself.

"How could that even be possible?" he sputtered, a cold dread set in, how was he going to explain that to Demeter?

"Truthfully I am unsure, but I have no doubt about it." Hades turned back to his brother. "I could feel it, when she called on Chthonia. I could feel it when it reached back to her."

Both brothers sat in silence for a few moments. Hades reliving the moments near the volcano, and Zeus thinking about this new information, knowing somehow he would be blamed.

Strangely it was Hades who spoke first, "It was intoxicating." 

Hades clenched his hands into fists and shut his eyes so that he didn't need to see the expression on his youngest brother's face.

But if he thought that Zeus would tease or taunt him he was wrong, instead the younger god felt moved to compassion for his stern older brother. 

"If you want her for the Underworld, as her father, it is my right to give her to you. But if she is a Chthonic goddess then my permission matters little anyway."

"I do not want you to give her to me." Hades replied. "I merely want more opportunities to meet with her."

She was six or seven hundred years old by her father's, admittedly unreliable, reckoning, and he had never crossed paths with her, never so much as glimpsed at her before their encounter near Nysa two days prior.

Zeus had the right of it anyway, if she was a Chthonic goddess, if any of her divine power drew from the Underworld, then she belonged there anyway.

"Hmmm," Zeus made a great show of thinking. "Demeter will not like it, but if the girl is amenable, then I see no reason not to invite her to visit Olympus more often, or to visit her sister Athena, or our sister Hestia." The implication that an invitation from the King of the Gods was to be agreed to regardless of personal feelings went unaddressed.

"Not Hera?" Hades ventured.

"The goddess of marriage? No, Demeter would never agree to it. But that doesn't mean that Hera need not see her when she visits. Indeed if there is anyone else I would advise you to include in this conspiracy-"

"Please, do not call it that."

"-it is Hera or Athena." Sometimes it was as if Zeus didn't hear the people around him once he had an idea in his head.

"I will take it under advisement. And should I need additional aid I shall inform them or grant you leave to do so."

Had anyone else commented on 'granting him leave' Zeus would have been greatly insulted. But so rarely did Hades confide in him he couldn't help but be giddy at the prospect of being part of this secret plot. 

"No Aphrodite then?"

"Absolutely not. And not her winged, menace of a son either." No, Hades was well aware of the potency of both the love goddess and her son, too many mortals fell pray to them, then fell pray to their darker instincts, often times ending up in his realm sooner rather than later as a result. 

Anything that was to be between he and Persephone would be from them alone. He could already attest to his own interest, and he was not so untried a god to not be confident in his ability to spark her's as well.

"So be it," Zeus shrugged it off, if Hades wanted to do this the hard way then it was likely to take longer, which meant it would be more entertaining for him.

Now that they had finished addressing the most secretive portions of their conversation Zeus waved over a nymph with more wine. 

"Let us toast to a successful campaign!" 

Making sure not to sigh, Hades raised his cup and drank to his brother's toast.

To a successful campaign indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Zeus and Hades conversation sort of ran away from me. I guess they had a lot to say to each other.
> 
> Also, the innuendo conversation would have gone on a lot longer if it have been with any god but Hades, with a great many more double entendres (things about how hard Zeus works, and he really had to pound away at it to get his point across etc) but while Hades sense of humor seems to come out more with Persephone he's not about to encourage his obnoxious little brother.


	4. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting and some minor plotting.

Fate was capricious, and despite numerous allies (knowing or otherwise) working with them in their quest to meet again it was more than four moon cycles before Hades and Persephone managed to be in the same place at the time.

Though no one thing could truly be blamed for the delay the cumulative responsibilities of harvests and feasts and judgments and damnation Ares can you not wage war for one blessed month?

Hades was on Olympus again, this time for a less enjoyable purpose (if bearing one’s soul to their delighted younger brother could be called enjoyable…) The current ongoing clash between Athena and Ares had become unbearable.

The warriors on the banks of the Styx were one thing, but the mutilated women and the children were another. 

It was time the two gods of war were called to heel. 

The nymph who greeted him this time wilted under his gaze like a spring bloom under a frigid northern wind. She did not bother with words as she swiftly led him towards Zeus’s private chambers. 

As soon as she could do so while still being polite the nymph fled from the presence of the King of the Dead. Gossip was all good and well, but she wanted nothing to do with whatever had Lord Hades in so black a mood.

“Pardon the comparison, but you look like a thunderstorm brother,” Zeus commented barely looking up from the map upon the table before him.

Hades’ eyes narrowed and he remained silent, studying his younger brother, who he was sure was only pretending to study the map.

In a game of silence Hades would always win. 

“Is it so bad that you have come to me to stop them?” Zeus finally asked.

“Yes.” Was the perfunctory reply.

Zeus let out a sigh and ran a hand over his close trimmed beard. “Perhaps you wouldn’t mind waiting in the gardens while I summon them? We can talk afterwards.”

With a slight inclination of his dark haired head Hades signaled his agreement and left before having to deal with another nymph escort. Or worse, his nephew Ares.

The gardens off of Zeus and Hera’s personal quarters were exceptionally beautiful, flush with flowers of every conceivable color and variety, all in full bloom. All of it artfully designed for viewing pleasure. 

The breeze that whispered through the pathways was warm and sweet scented, and it carried the sounds of tinkling laughter. 

That was pleasant.

Suddenly Hades was physically knocked from his musings by a body crashing fully into his own. His first instinct was that it was an attack, which resulted in him gripping the form against his own more tightly than necessary. 

But this was Olympus, so his mind soon caught up with his body, as he realized there were no enemies in his brother’s house.

Now however he found himself tightly gripping a firm, supple, and exquisitely shaped female form.

“Persephone!” a young voice cried out, Hebe, “No fair! You can’t win by having Uncle Hades play as well!”

The (soft, slender, luscious) form against his own froze as those familiar hazel eyes lifted to meet Hades own stunned gaze. 

He noted absently that her eyes were more gold than green today, possibly because of the traces of gold in the ribbon wound through her hair and small details on her peplos. 

“Forgive me my lord, it seems whenever we meet I find myself needing to apologize to you.” 

Hades, who had spent the last twelve weeks planning what he would say when he met Persephone again, could only stare at her in astonished silence.

Thousands of years of life and he couldn't think of a single thing to say to the goddess currently laying on top of him.

He prayed neither Zeus nor Poseidon ever heard of this moment.

“Grown ups are boring,” Hebe declared imperiously as she petulantly stomped a foot. Then spinning around dashed off through the gardens without so much as a backwards glance.

Persephone, either in a bid to follow her younger half sister or because she was uncomfortable laying atop him made to rise. But found she was still being held firmly by the waist.

“Once again I believe the apologies are, in fact, mine to make.” 

If Persephone had ruminated on the low timbre of Hades voice in the time since they had last met it was nothing compared to the feeling of it vibrate in his broad chest where he was pressed against her. She knew her face had to be a torrid shade of red at this stage, but between the heat of his solid form against her and the tingle of his divine power crackling around them there wasn’t anything to be done about it.

She thought briefly though that if throwing herself at him was what she had been trying to avoid at their last meeting then the fates clearly had other plans. 

His hands easily spanned the width of her waist and heat radiated from them, she could feel it through the cloth of her garments.

Scrambling upwards and attempting to stand suddenly resulted in her knee jutting forward into soft (or perhaps at this point, not so soft) tissue in a most sensitive area. 

Hades let out a sharp exhalation through his nose but managed to retain his dignity otherwise.

Persephone wasn’t sure if there was any way that more blood could rush to her face. Perhaps if she was lucky the ground beneath her would open up and swallow her?

“My lord I-“

Hades held up a hand to stop her from apologizing again. He rose to his feet beside her. He used the few moments for collect himself.

“My Lady, it was unintentional, and I can assure you that no permanent damage was done.” But if she wanted to check to make sure… No. He had been spending too much time with Zeus of late. 

Persephone gave him a mischievous grin, “ You know that any other god would have offered to let me check for damage myself.” 

Hades wondered briefly if she could read his mind. 

Unlikely, otherwise she would have slapped him by now. 

“You don’t have to call me Lady, my lord.” She spoke again, looking slightly diminished from her previous playful countenance. “No one does, truthfully very few even call me by my true name.”

Ah yes, Kore. The maiden. 

Unbidden Hades recalled Zeus’s offer to allow Hades to relieve Persephone of the right to be called The Maiden. 

Blood rushed southwards at the idea. Well then, all parts in good working order, he though sardonically.

"Persephone then." He replied.

Her named rolled easily off her tongue and the blush that had died down reemerged on the apples of her cheeks. What a lively and vivacious creature she was.

Seeing an opening to deepen their acquaintance he decided to even the field for her.

"But I must insist that you return the favor," he added slyly. 

Persephone's eyes, snapped to his. 

"I couldn't possibly, my lord," her response was only slightly above a whisper.

"Ah, ah, my dear Persephone," he tapped her gently under the chin. "Its only fair. Unless you want to go back to being 'my lady'"

Something indistinguishable flashed across her face.

Then looking up at him through her lashes she couldn't help herself but reply, "an intriguing offer... my lord."

There was no way to miss the emphasis she placed on the possessive 'my.' 

Gods were covetous, greedy things for all that they tried to hide it behind the veneer of civility. Once something, or someone, was theirs woe be onto whom so ever sought to steal it away. (One need only look a Gets for a lesson in that.)

Hades felt heat flash through him at her look and her words. He felt his mouth pull up into a (very rare) unrestrained grin, with only a small amount of leer to it.

He leaned his head down closer to hers and inhaled deeply through his nose, taking in her sweet scent, then lowing his mouth to the shell of her ear-

"Brother!" a voice called in the distance.

"Damn." Hades growled out, his smile dropping instantly at the sound of Zeus's voice.

Pulling back from Persephone, he took in her flushed face and slightly rumpled clothes. Hades came to a fast and possibly foolish decision.

"Be still and be silent," he told her, brushing the knuckles of his right hand gently along her cheek.

Summoning his helm to his hand he plopped it down upon her wild, dark curls and watched her vanish from sight.

It was a strange sensation for he had never given his helm to another, and despite no longer being able to see her he was still completely aware of her presence.

He could sense her before him, and he knew with a certainty that no one else would have been able to do so.

"Hades," Zeus strode into the clearing a moment later, his mood much improved from earlier.

Not that Hades could blame him when his own mood was also drastically improved. The Lord of the Underworld turned to greet his younger brother but before he could say anything Zeus spoke again.

"I was afraid you might have left before we could speak." 

Oh no.

No. No. No.

"I am sorry I haven't been able to help you with your previous request." Zeus come continued talking, blissfully ignorant to Hades growing dread.

"But, today your fortunes may change," his younger brother wiggled his eyebrows in a gesture that managed to be both absurd and lascivious.

If Hades had thought himself struck dumb by Persephone earlier it was nothing to this moment.

Best to take control of the conversation.

"Indeed, I had just become aware of this change before you joined me. I had intended to pursue my luck further..." Vague enough to not tip his hand to the Goddess of Spring still standing like an invisible statue to his left, but a strong enough statement that it would end the discussion with the King of the Heavens.

"Oh!" Zeus repeated his eyebrow motion. Hades was quite sure he couldn't copy the expression of he tried, and he had no intention of trying. "By all means then, happy hunting elder brother!" 

Zeus motioned out to the gardens grandly, gave Hades a wink, then sauntered off.

Likely to seduce some poor nymph, Hades thought to himself.

Beside him Persephone blinked back into existence as she removed his helm

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You can't just place your helm on someone else's head, it is the magical item created for you by the Cyclops to fight in the Titanomachy. It's magic is tied to the power of the Underworld itself and your own divine power. You can't just shove it on my head and tell me to be silent and think..."

Hades eyebrows had rise high on his forehead during her scolding and a grin had returned to his face.

"Know a lot about the artifacts of the Underworld do we?" He traded her gently.

"No, well, not a lot, but- what did my father mean about your fortune changing?"

Hades could lie. Mortals span tales about how he was bound to honesty as the judge of souls and his siblings often teased him that he was unskilled at subterfuge. But in truth it was not a lack of ability so much as a distaste for lying which kept him from the practice.

And in this instance he was reminded of why. 

No doubt his brothers or nephews or even his sisters or nieces would have spun Persephone a beautiful tale. But that was not Hades nature.

And better to tell her himself then have her learn of it later from another source. She deserved that much.

"Zeus is trying to... help arrange... that we should encounter each other again."

Persephone gave him a contemplative glance as she handed him back his helm. Their fingers brushed against each other's as he received it back.

"If my father is trying to arrange an encounter you're lucky there's not a bed nearby"

Unfortunately she had the right of it.

"Enticing as that prospect is," he gave her a quick, but obvious glance over and she let out a huff of laughter again (the earlier giggles must have been Hebe he noted). 

"We probably have limited time before we are interrupted again." Hades finished and with a flourish offered his arm to her, at the same time using his power to send his helm back to his quarters in the Underworld. He gave her another grin, something he found remarkably easy to do, "may I escort my Lady through the gardens?"

There was a new emphasis on 'my' this time to match her own previous statement, and Persephone couldn't help but feel warm from it. But putting on her best imitation of Hera she turned up her nose and daintily placed her arm in the crook of his elbow. 

"My Lord is too kind"

No, not kind at all, Hades thought as he lead her through the blooms. Already plotting some way to get her alone in a truly private setting. In his realm, in his bed. 

*****

Persephone could not remember a day she had spent more happily. Though it had started off poorly, with her mother in a mood and she fleeing to Olympus to seek out her Aunt Hera, it had ended with the Lord of the Underworld walking beside her through Olympus's exquisite gardens.

His arm had been so solid beneath her hand, as solid as his body when she had crashed into him. And as firm as the steady grip of his hands about her waist. He made her feel small and feminine and dizzy.

She wanted more though, more than a hand brushing gently across her face, more than a body walking next to hers.

If her Lord Father was trying to arrange rendezvous between them then clearly her desire for his company was mutual.

When they had parted ways that afternoon he had raised her hand to his lips, but rather than kiss her fingers he had turned her hand over to press his lips to the underside of her wrist. It was a lingering kiss and she was quite sure she would burst into flames when his tongue escaped his mouth to lightly lathe at her pulse point there. 

Warmth and tension pooled low in her belly as she relived the sensation. 

Olympus had too many eyes for her liking. And the mortal realm too filled with her mother's alies. If she wanted more of Hades she would have to find a way to a realm where no one, not even her father Zeus, could contest his will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while I had it written but didn't love the original ending, so I added some more to it and am happier.
> 
> I keep wanting them to kiss but they just keep talking... Uggg.
> 
> Eventually Persephone is just going to shut him up by laying one on him (or vice versa).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demeter joins the ranks of gods who are done with Ares and Athena's current spat and Persephone goes on the offensive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in the chapter. 
> 
> I usually don't write it... so I upped the rating just in case.

Demeter exhaled heavily as she lowered herself into a chair in the warm great hall of her home.

Those who believed that being a god was a life of leisure were fools.

And that included the gods who held that belief as well.

While it was certainly better to be a goddess than a mortal woman, life for both was filled with struggle.

It was also filled with bright points. 

Her worshipers, her followers, and of course her daughter.

But of course, those bright points, along with her immortality and divine power had costs.

Costs such as, but not limited to, dealing with the rest of her family.

Her sisters and nieces, she typically did not mind, as the problems they caused her were limited.

Usually it was her brothers and nephews that wreaked havoc.

This time it was the continuous war between Ares and Athena that was completely and utterly ravaging the fields and orchards around the battlefields.

Even if she went in person, gave her undivided attention to the crops, and dragged Persephone along for additional help, there would still be a famine following the war.

She knew that at least Hades and Hermes would have already brought these issues to Zeus's attention, but wondered if she should make a trip Olympus as well...

Persephone had fled to the sacred mountain a few days prior while Demeter had allowed her frustration to spill out into the household.

Gnawing on her lip the harvest goddess knew she had to speak with her daughter. It was unfair for Persephone to think that she had done anything wrong.

Currently she was in the fields with a few of the nymphs who kept their household. Likely coaxing new life from the earth with every step of her slender feet. 

The thought made Demeter smile.

Persephone, unlike her many brothers and sisters, was a calm and soft spoken goddess. She did not command attention with brash actions, raging anger, or great feats of power, but in a subtler way. 

She knew that Persephone sometimes balked at the rules of the household, but they were the same rules which guided all residents of their home, herself included. 

And though she hated to think on it, if the time came when Persephone found any rule so unbearable that she fought it out right Demeter knew she would likely cave before having her daughter leave her home in search of greater freedom. 

In light of that, she needed to apologize for her short temper. 

But, not until after she spoke with her younger brother. 

Demeter stood, and gentle ran her hands over her rich green peplos as she walked to the doorway of the house. She waved a nymph over to bring a message to her daughter. 

Then, gazing up at the sky, she contemplated the dazzling blue color dotted with crisp white clouds.

Zeus was in a good mood this morning.

Well, if her talk with him soured that, then at least it meant rain for the crops.

*******

Persephone was not in the fields, but in the woods. She had found a quiet glade some time ago and the pool there was cool and refreshing. The canopy of the trees was dense enough that she did not fear any gods catching site of her, and it was far enough into the woods that no mortal would be foolish enough to wander. 

When a meliad found her to deliver a message from her mother she was floating naked in the water, having dispensed of her chiton and laid it out over a branch nearby. 

The nymph seemed torn over whether she needed to remain with the goddess of spring, or if she could go back to her sisters in the fields.

"You need not linger if it does not please you," Persephone said with a smile, her eyes still closed as she floated. "Worry not for me, go back to the fields and lay in the sun with the others."

The meliad happily did so, leaving the goddess to keep her own company once more.

Persephone listened as her footsteps faded into the distance, then rose from the pool. She walked to the edge and dressed herself once more, not caring that the material clung to her form.

Getting to the Underworld was not difficult for a god. She tread the path towards the mountain but instead of ascending to the peak she walked the base until she came upon a mostly hidden cave. Then, with a quick glance around to make sure she was still alone, she squared her shoulders and stepped into the cool darkness. 

Then she cast out her senses to follow the path down into the deep, allowing her powers to reach into the earth around her so that she would not lose her way.

*****

She was here. 

Hades had been overseeing a judgement when he felt a ripple in his awareness of the Underworld.

He could feel every step she took into his realm as if she was walking her fingers up his spine, he could feel every breath she exhaled into the dark as if she breathed upon his own neck.

Suddenly the great hall in which he sat was too small, the shades and servants, too close. 

His clothing too tight.

He shifted upon his throne. The thought of her wandering the Underworld unguided unsettled him. 

Hades did not worry for her safety, she was a goddess and he was secure in his knowledge of Chthonia that it would not harm one of its own.

But... 

He had planned on showing her the Underworld himself. Leading her through its pathways and planes from the vast chambers of his palace to the endless fields of asphodel where most shades spent their time below. 

Even Tartarus, he had thought to show her in time. He did not think her so gentle and retiring a creature that she would not understand the purpose of the pit.

With a gesture at Minos, the former King of Crete called the audience to a close. Making some excuse that Hades could not currently be bothered with. 

As soon as was possible within the realms of appropriateness he left the hall and made his way outside of the palace. 

Making his way to the courtyard with lay before the main gate he paused.

He considered his options. It would be easy to seek Persephone out where she currently wandered, to walk with her arm in arm and show her his realm. But the temptation to have her to himself and not share with her the other chthonic deities was one he could not overcome.

So he changed his course and strode purposefully toward his own chambers. 

While walking he reached his consciousness outward to her, let his power call out through the fabric of the Underworld and find her own. 

Hades could feel her pause, then he felt her turn to the trail he had left for her, following his power like a siren's song.

By the time he walked through his chamber and stepped out to look into the garden beyond his bedroom she was wandering in through the back gate.

In the soft light of the Underworld her eyes glowed like gold embers, and her skin, tanned by the time spent in sunny fields seemed far paler than in the above. She cut a tempting figure in her chiton which, for a reason he could not begin to fathom, was damp and clinging to the curves of her form. Furthermore where her hair hung loosely it too was wet and had rendered portions of her garment effectively transparent.

Sweet mother Gaia.

"I can not say I was expecting a visit my Lady," he said, breaking the silence in the garden.

Persephone gave a visible start, clearly she had not noticed him leaning against a column of the great building that rose up out of the shadows behind him.

His palace? It seemed impossible that she missed it as she walked into the grove here, but everything in the below seemed draped in shadows and mist until you were almost upon it.

"I started walking and found myself here," she continued walking until she was at the base of the steps below him. He stood only three steps above her, but that, combined with his own great height, forced her to crane her neck to look him in the eye.

The intensity of his gaze made the hairs on her neck stand up. Where previously his eyes had seemed kind and warm they were now like dark coals, burning through her. "Persephone," his voice rumbled as he lifted a hand to her, "how do you find yourself here, in my realm of all places?" Taking the last few steps up the stairs to stand before him Persephone placed her hand lightly in his. But then his grip shifted so that their fingers laced between each other's. "I wished to see you unimpeded by the eyes and ears of those who dwell above." She replied, feeling bold for voicing it. Hades used the hand he held to pull her forward so that they stood with chest to chest, clothing a thin barrier between where their bodies brushed. Hades other arm wrapped around her waist to sit his hand lightly on the small of her back.

Persephone needed little encouragement to press her body closer to his. Turning her head upwards she was gratified to find that Hades bent down to press his forehead to her own, brushing the line of his nose along hers, their lips little more than a whisper apart.

Persephone tilted her head slightly to adjust the angle and pressed her lips to his as lightly as the wings of a butterfly. 

It was more than enough to assure Hades of her intent. 

Invitation received, he untangled the hand that held hers and placed it on her jawline to hold her in place and proceeded consume her mouth like a man starving. The arm around her back tightened and seemed to be made of stone as it held her body flush to his own. 

She was burning. She was melting.

Her own hand rose to cling to the fabric of his garments. Where before they seemed a thin barrier between them, now they were unbearable. 

His tongue ran along the seam of her lips and she gladly offered him access to her own mouth, licking into his at the same time. 

Nimble fingers found the fibula that held up his clothing and began the process of discarding any all fastening she could locate. All the while aware that Hades was pulling her into the structure behind him with pressure at the small of her back, never breaking his lips from hers.

Did gods need to breath?

Surely not, but she found herself pulling from his kiss all the same if only to gasp uselessly at the air. 

If Hades minded he did not show it, for he used the opportunity to trail his lips down her jaw and neck. 

Then lifting her from the ground he turned with her and laid her down upon a bed in the chamber. Her chiton was thoroughly askew as this point and she could feel it falling from her shoulders.

So much for her maidenly modesty, she thought wryly.

Persephone spared another thought to wonder when they had found a bed chamber, but then was too distracted by Hades mouth locating and sucking firmly on her right nipple to care.

"Ah!" Persephone let our a sharp sigh as Hades shifted between his lips and teeth to suckle at her breast, all the while employing his thumb to caress her neglected left nipple into a hardened nub. But it was not to be neglected for long as he switched his attentions to her other breast. 

There was something heavenly about the soft scratch of his short beard on the skin of her chest. 

Sometime later, she was sure, she would compose hymns to the feeling, along with the sensation of his hands at they ran callous-rough over the soft skin of her waist. 

Maybe she would sit down with Erato and compose a poem for him, and his shoulders... and his thighs... 

Persephone let out a whine as those hands left her, only to hear the rumble of his laughter in response. Then, in glorious realization, she felt his hands working at the girdle about her waist, loosening it and casting it aside. 

With her chiton fully unfettered she released her hands from his clothing to help him shuck it from her body.

Hades pulled back from her to fully appreciate the slender form bared before him. 

Even where clothing covered her skin was a golden bronze, her figure curved and nipped from her heavy breasts to her slender waist before flaring out into a delicious set of hips and long, lean legs. Between those legs was a thatch of soft black curls, hiding a place Hades would have been perfectly happy to remain for the next eon.

Hunger rose in him like he had never known before and despite Persephone's slender hands trying to divest him of his own clothing he could not be waylaid from licking and kissing a path down her torso to the mound between her legs. 

Once he reached his destination he pressed his tongue against her to lick a broad stipe along the line of her. 

Persephone let out a yelp, none of the nymphs had mentioned anything like this.

When she mentioned as such Hades left out a loud laugh.

"Its not for those in a rush, but if you would allow it..." he trailed off with a nip at her inner thigh and a truly lascivious grin, "I can think of little I would like more than to worship at your alter, oh glorious goddess." 

Blinking uncomprehendingly but desperately curious, the Goddess of Spring nodded her head and watched as the Lord of the Underworld's dark eyes softened. Reaching for her hand he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Dearest one, if there is anything which you are unsure of or like not, know that you have only to tell me and we will change course. Is this something you desire?" He asked her again.

Finding her voice she was able to reply through her embarrassment, "I'm certainly interested in finding out."

Hades brought her hand to his lips for a kiss, then released it so he could grip her hips firmly and began to feast upon her. 

If Persephone had thought that touching herself secretively, alone in the dark of her room, was a substitute for bed sport she was now relieved of that illusion.

The sounds she made were certainly not fit for a goddess and she found herself pressing her hips into his mouth as much as she could manage. 

He worked her with his teeth and tongue, using one hand to hold her down while the other deftly slide down to slip a finger into the hot, moist grip of her body. 

As he pleasured her one finger became two working at her and stretching her and when he hooked them within her and curled them into a come hither motion it was all she could do not to groan at the sensation.

Persephone had thrown her head back, but when she lifted it again to look down at the god between her thighs she found his dark eyes watching her with a burning intensity. He pressed his fingers again and gave a twirl of his tongue around the pearl of her womanhood and she felt herself come undone.

With her hands tangled in his black has she gave herself over to the sensations, feeling as though she was cresting a wave of pleasure. 

Gods above and below, why had she waited so long to partake in this?

As she lay recovering she felt Hades large form moving up over her own, caging her in his arms.

Blinking at him blearily, she gave him a sly grin.

"You are over dressed my lord," she said eyeing his tangled garments. With a quick grin Hades resolved the problem swiftly, striping himself of all remaining clothing and leaning back down to lathe kisses along her neck once more.

Running her hands along the thick muscles of his back Persephone tilted her chin down to catch his lips with her own.

The god gladly received her invitation and once again pressed his mouth against and into hers. As he did so he laid more of his bulk down upon her so she could feel the heat of him against her core. And sliding a slender arm around his from she took him in hand.

She certainly did not expect Hades, a god who fought in the Titanomachy, oldest of the Olympians to gasp and moan at the touch of her hand. But it was a heady powerful feeling when he did.

For the first time in her life Persephone felt power as a woman rather than as a goddess.

She thought she gripped him firmly, but apparently too gently for his taste as her broke from her kiss.

"I will not break sweet one," he said as his lips curved into a smile against her mouth.

So swiping her thumb over the head of him she took a firmer grip in her explorations. 

It was a heady sensation to have a god at her mercy, and at her mercy he was given the sounds he made at her touch.

But his hand came to still her own and though she briefly feared she had down something wrong he pressed his forehead to hers once more and spoke in a huskier if not deeper voice than usual.

"Beloved, sweet one, please, if you have mercy in your heart let me be one with you, for there is no other state of being I would rather exist in."

It was all Persephone could do to mutter swift agreements, "yes, yes, please," she repeated over and over, pressing kisses to all the portions of his face she could reach.

And as he reached down and pressed forward, she could only wonder at the rightness and fullness she felt. The burn of newly used muscles faded under the strumming of him fingers upon her pearl, and Persephone felt herself once again pitched into a fervor as he began a slow and steady rhythm into and out of her. 

except she quickly found she did not want slow. Slow she realized was not enough. She wanted him fast and strong and hard and driving into her so that she could feel the strength of him pushing her to that crest of pleasure again...

As Hades growled and sped up his tempo, Persephone realized that she had not been thinking, but speaking aloud. 

His hands on her hips felt like brands and his lips continued to kiss and suck at her neck and shoulders. One hand again slipped between them and Persephone was lost. 

Gasping his name, she felt him stutter as she clamped around him, and he gave himself over to her with a groan.

Some moments later she was vaguely aware of him pulling away from her and using his abandoned garments to wipe away any mess. Then he lay down beside and pulled her to him, while pulling a blanket up over them. All the while he whispered sweet words of praise and love into her hair.

Hades basked in the warmth of the goddess in his arms, she was magnificent and radiant and his. He would not let her go for anything, ever.

Fates help anyone who tried to pry her from the Underworld and his king.

But Persephone for her part had very different thoughts. 

She was no fool, she knew gods always spoke such when the had their way with a woman. But it was a nice dream all the same.

Hades had been kind enough to introduce her to the world of pleasure, but she had no illusions about bothering such a powerful god with her presence any more than necessary. Once she had recovered from their exertions she would be sure to see herself away, so that she need not face the humiliation of being cast from his bed and domain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. I legit (re-)read no less then 15 trashy romance novels to prepare my self for writing smut.
> 
> Fortunately since they basically have the same basic plot I flew through them.
> 
> Unfortunately all of them were regency era, so I do need to switch my brain out of gowns and back in chitons for clothing...


End file.
